


Hildy

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Felicity and Tommy are enjoying a summer day together. A visit to the Farmer's Market ends with the guys getting more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hildy

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> There were so many kind words for the fluff of Cobble Hill, I thought I'd start out everyone's Friday with some more fluff. Thank you to Lademonessa, Pathos1, thatblondelady, nolajax. FlatBrokeCrystal, TeaWithLemon, Jilligan, fanoffic and Twinchy. Your enthusiasm for this series has been overwhelming. I've enjoyed all of our conversations discussing this universe. I'm having so much fun, thank you.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a kudos or write a comment. It is appreciated and each and everyone of them make my day.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. We will be jumping around in their relationship. This fic takes place the summer after Part 4.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Sundays in Starling City during the summer are kind of magical. Every neighborhood seems to come alive with farmers' markets, street fairs, craft shows and live music. Cobble Hill was no exception. The Cobble Hill Sunday market was held on the promenade along the bay. Oliver, Tommy and Felicity would head there every Sunday, an Arrow crisis the only exception, to shop, to eat and to be entertained.

Oliver turned at the sound of his name. Standing over a display of kale was Curtis' husband. "Paul," Oliver said in greeting, "how are you?"

Paul lifted a bunch of leafy greens, "On a never ending quest to get Curtis to eat something not manufactured in a lab."

Oliver huffed out a laugh as he looked into his own bag of produce, "I'm on a similar quest with Felicity. She seems to think that coffee, Red Vines and Cheetos are a balanced diet."

Paul's eyes scanned the crowd, "Speaking of - where are Felicity and Tommy? Did you let them sleep in?"

"Sleep in and miss the cheese man? Felicity would never stand for it." Oliver selected a colorful bunch of beets and added them to his bag.

Paul gave him a sympathetic look, "You do realize the pie lady is here today?"

Oliver groaned, "Well, I guess I know where Felicity is."

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver and Paul took their bountiful harvest on a hunt for their partners. As predicted, Felicity and Curtis were at the pie lady's stall. Tommy stood outside the tent with his arms folded across his chest, a look of horror on his face. Oliver wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist, "That bad?"

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure they've had the equivalent of two pies between them."

Oliver handed Tommy the produce bag, "Wish me luck. I'm going in."

"I'll always remember you fondly," Tommy teased.

"What do you have there, hon?" Oliver asked as he kissed Felicity's cheek. "Hi, Curtis."

Curtis quickly swallowed whatever he was chewing and glanced nervously at Paul who was laughing at something Tommy was saying. "Hi, Oliver."

"Oliver, Oliver," Felicity held a forkful of pie out to him, "you have to try this. It's the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

No longer phased by the way Felicity strung together a sentence, he dutifully opened his mouth and accepted a forkful of pie. He smiled warmly at her, "You're right. It's delicious."

Felicity linked her arm through Curtis', "Now that our men folk have all arrived I think that's the end of the pie eating. Shall we move onto cheese?"

Curtis looked over to Paul who seemed lost in conversation with Tommy, "Yes, but quietly."

"Bye, Louise," Felicity whispered loudly, "everything was delicious."

"Bye, Felicity," Louise cheerfully responded.

Oliver walked up to Louise's table, "What's the damage today?" as he reached for his wallet.

Louise laughed, "You're fine, Oliver. They only ate the samples I put out and she hired me for a luncheon next month."

Oliver squinted his eyes, trying to decide if Louise was being too nice. He placed a fifty on the table, "I'll take one of whatever she was eating last." She handed him a box and his change, "Keep the change."

"Oliver," Tommy hissed in near panic.

Oliver was instantly at Tommy's side scanning the area for danger. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

"Someone is giving away puppies," Tommy's trembling finger pointed to the far end of the market. Felicity's ponytail swayed back and forth as she practically ran towards the puppies.

"Why are you still standing here?" Oliver asked as he began to quickly move through the crowded market. Tommy fell into step beside him.

By the time they reached Felicity, she was already sitting on the ground with a fluffy red puppy with hound dog eyes and a black muzzle clutched to her chest. "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Tommy crouched down beside her and ran his hand over the puppy's head, "She's pretty darn cute."

Oliver tapped his knee against Tommy's shoulder to remind him of their agreement. They were too busy for pets. "We need to head home if I'm going to get everything in the crock pot in time for dinner."

Felicity held the puppy, Lion King style, towards Oliver, "Please take me home with you."

"Felicity," Oliver shifted from one foot to the other. He was never able to say no to her.

She stood up with the puppy held tightly to her chest. "Oliver, all of us grew up wanting a dog and our parents always said no. Why are we saying no when we are finally masters of our own destinies?"

Tommy stroked the puppy's back, "Felicity, we're never home. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Felicity rested her cheek against the puppy's head. "With Applied Sciences moving locations and our new recruiting strategy that includes a dog friendly work environment, how can we not get a dog? Won't it look weird if the head of Applied Sciences doesn't bring a dog to work? I also know that my evening job has a dog friendly policy." _Because I'm the author of all Team Arrow policies_ , remained unsaid.

Oliver huffed and looked to Tommy to be the strong one. Tommy was better at resisting Felicity, but he was just standing there with a dopey grin on his face as he rubbed the puppy's belly. Oliver decided to try one last desperate attempt to get her to see reason, "Puppies like to chew on shoes and you leave yours all over the place."

Felicity gasped in horror and turned the puppy to face her, "You wouldn't do that, would you, Hildy? You know how much your mommy loves her shoes."

"Hildy?" Oliver knew he was doomed if she already named the puppy.

"His Girl Friday," Tommy said softly.

Oliver laughed and handed Tommy the pie. His Girl Wednesday never played fair. He held out his hands to Felicity and she placed the puppy in his arms. The puppy licked his face and he felt his trepidation melt away. He and Tommy had spent their childhoods bemoaning the unfairness of not being allowed to have dogs. They both had sworn that when they were old enough, they'd have a dog. "Well, Hildy, it looks like you're coming home with us."

Felicity tugged on his arm so she could give him a kiss. Hildy took the opportunity to lick both of their faces. "Thank you."

Felicity quickly moved to speak with the people from the rescue group.  She was handed a clipboard and a pen. She looked back up at Oliver and Tommy and waved at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Look how happy she is," Tommy smiled as he watched Felicity fill out the paperwork and speak animatedly to the volunteers.

Oliver smiled, she did look happy. "Have you seen the size of Hildy's feet? She's going to be huge."

Tommy looked at the paw Oliver was holding up and shrugged, "So, she won't be a lap dog. Personally, I'm not sorry we won't be living out that cliché in the press."

Oliver agreed with Tommy. They didn't need the grief of being stalked by the paparazzi as they walked a toy poodle. Maybe a big dog would keep the vultures from pointing a camera inches from their faces. "She's not sleeping in our bed." Oliver looked at the puppy, "You will sleep in your own bed, on the floor."

Felicity skipped back over and stuck her hand into Tommy's back pocket and removed his wallet. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, "Donation for the rescue society."

Thirty minutes later they were nearly home when Felicity came to a stop, "I think Barkley's is open on Sundays. Hildy and I will go pick out our supplies while you guys drop off the food and come back with the car."

"The car?" Oliver stopped walking, "Barkley's is less than two blocks from our place."

"Yes, Oliver, but we need to buy a crate and a couple of beds, toys, a collar, a leash, bowls. Puppies need things."  She headed away from Oliver and Tommy in the direction of Barkley's, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Come on," Tommy tugged on Oliver's arm, "you can start dinner and I'll pick up our girls in your brand new BMW."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Nothing fits in her silly car. Maybe now she'll buy something practical."

"You do realize she keeps that silly car for sentimental reasons." Tommy opened the front door of their home, "She believes that if it weren't for that car we wouldn't have any of this."

Felicity's Mini had been a point of contention between them since he had the Bratva detail her car after he bled all over the backseat. He didn't think it was a safe enough car for her and it was uncomfortable for him to ride in. "She keeps the car because she's paranoid that someone will notice a non-existent blood stain and believe she committed a murder. There is no forensic evidence in that car." Oliver dropped their groceries on the counter. He reached into his pocket and held out his keys to Tommy, "She also knows, the car annoys me."

Tommy wrapped his hand around Oliver's and pulled him in for a kiss, "You did a good thing today."

"We'll see if you're saying that after she pees on your new living room rug," Oliver said fighting a smile.

"If we're not back in two hours, send a rescue party." Tommy started towards the front door.

Oliver stopped unpacking their groceries, "Two hours? What could possibly take that long?"

Tommy looked at Oliver like he asked the most ridiculous question ever asked, "Cobble Hill is full of pet-parent snobs. Do you think I'll let our daughter be the laughing stock of the dog park? No, I won't. There will be nothing but the best for Hildy Merlyn-Queen-Smoak."

The sound of the front door closing brought Oliver's focus back to the task of making dinner. He put the pie into the fridge and emptied the contents of the cloth shopping bag onto the counter. He realized he purchased more than enough to feed at least two more people. He picked up his cell and dialed Thea, "Hey, do you guys want to come to dinner tonight?"

"What are you making?" Even though Thea had placed her hand over the phone, Oliver could still hear her conversation with Roy and his complaints about healthy Sunday dinners and the farmers' market.

"Tell Roy, he doesn't have to eat the kale." Oliver could hear hesitancy in their voices as she relayed his message about the kale. "We got a puppy," he blurted out.

He had to pull the phone away from his ear as Thea squealed in delight, "We'll be right over." Thea disconnected the call before he could even respond.

As Oliver organized the ingredients for their supper he couldn't help but think that even though he wasn't living the life he expected, he was living the life he always wanted. He lived in a home filled with love and respect, his sister was an active part of his life and he finally had the dog he always wanted. If this was the best life had to offer him, he'd die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Hildy is actually modeled after my dog, Addie - who is a ninety pound beast who thinks she is a lapdog. She sits with me as I write all of these stories so I thought I'd let her live with these three. I know she'd love being a billionaire. Addie wants you to know that Hildy is totally not sleeping on a bed on the floor. Silly Oliver.
> 
> I have more moments planned from their lives together. It is still looking like I'm going to be snowed in this weekend. Expect more to be posted before the weekend is over. I still don't know which fic it will be, Olicity or Toliver, but it will have smut.


End file.
